Adélie
Adélie (アデリー Aderī): is a female Gentooan. She was the one of the main Cures of Bones Pretty Cure!. She had 10-12 years old and she is the character from "Space Dandy". Adélie is the yougest of the group. Her alter-ego is Cure Manchot '''(キュア マンチョウ Kyua Manchou), she gains a penguin tail and fins she can swimming into water and controlling Metal Element. She had a bow named "Ginyoku". Adélie's Animal Mark which represents a Adélie Penguin is located on the back, and her color is silver. Her Element forms are '''Métal Manchot (メタル マンチョウ Metaru Manchou) and Éclair Manchot '''(エクレール マンチョウ Ekurēru Manchou) with the Lightning Element from Cure Peace. Her Queen form is '''Queen Manchot (クイーン マンチョウ Kuīn Manchou). Berserker Penguin, Metal Penguin, Lightning Penguin and Queen Penguin (in Berserker Force!) Appearance: Adélie had green frog-like eyes with slit eye pupils, she had a white and pink (to covered ears) headpiece with two long antennae. She had two white patches, on each side of her chin, Her casual outfit is a bright blue v-shaped backless romper, and a black jumpsuit-like baselayer. Her back had a "Animal Mark" who look like a penguin in middle from two green circles who is actually two green tentacles. In her left arm, she has a pink and purple bracelet, her fingers have white miniature hooves over the tips. Her shoes are point, she had also a orange penguin doll who she carrying in her arms. As Cure Manchot, her blonde hair became silver and had a long ponytail, she had a silver maid dress she had French maid headress but she have still the a white and pink headpiece, she gain a penguin tail and fins, and silver fin-like shoulder pads and fins-like gauntlets, and a fin-like silver boots. As Métal Manchot, she had still the penguin tail and fins. She had a bachou-like outfit, like a silver open jacket with a penguin motif behind it, a silver shirt and a silver skirt. She had a penguin head cap. As Éclair Manchot, her outfit is similar from Cure Peace, but mixed with her golden maid dress, a gold ribbon with a penguin draw on it in the chest. She had a golden ponytail and golden frog-like eyes. A gold lightning-like headphones which replaces her pink and white headpiece which covered her ears. She had still a penguin tail and fins, and gold fin-like shoulder pads and fins-like gauntlets, and fin-like golden boots. As Queen Manchot, she had the same silver maid outfit, but added with a penguin-like exoskeleton which covered her body and her head wearing a penguin-like helmet. This makes it look like a backbone knight. Personality: She had a very Tsundere-like personality, Adélie is very feisty for her age, she not listened with grown ups. Adélie can become rebellious, often sassy and impulsive. She hates also to be called a child. But she is still quite polite and pleasant, sometimes honest towards some friends like Aoki Reika, and especially her partner, Kise Yayoi. Even after she become amnesiac, her personality is the same. Note that Adélie also suffers from batrachophobia, because she hates strongly the frogs and toads, due their similar frog-eyes to her and slimy skin, and some of them like Nao had nickmaned her the "Alien frog" or "Frog eyes". But in episode 34, she managed to surpass her fear of frogs. Yet, she hid a great suffering, a terrible poison (not very fatal but painful) that flowed into her body and brain and a strong amnesia since that tragic incident. In the second and final movie, she recovered her lost memory after she realized about of her past and her promise with Dandy. After Dandy sacrifing himself for saving Adélie from her own arrow from Ginyoku and transforming into a iron statue, she became more mature and less rebellious and impulsive. She does not hesitate to protect even by sacrificing herself to save them. History: Past: . Projected Into Another World and Memory Loss: . Being Partner With Cure Peace: . Becoming Cure Manchot: . Bones Pretty Cure!: Absolute Zero: Joined the Bones Pretty Cure!: . Relationships: Family: Unnamed mother: Her mother is never married since her childhood, and she died of a disease. Unnamed grandfather: she living actually with her grandfather after Dandy goes looking of him for Adélie. Friends: Yin: Both girls represent birds, Yin represents the eagle while Adélie represents the penguin. Yin described Adélie as an aggressive but a nice girl, and both have losing their families and being orphaned. Shirayuki: She had known Shirayuki when she was saved for hunters, she had respect with her despite her contempt for adults. Shirayuki is often called by Adélie "Senpai" (せんぱい) and she had a sisterly relationship. Pop: He loves Adélie and often playing with her. Reika Aoki: Adélie is sometimes close with Reika, making Nao jealous of her. Nao Midorikawa: Nao loves annoy Adélie by nickname her the "Alien frog", and being jealous when Adélie became closer towards Reika. They disputed endlessly, but Adélie does not stop to attaching her. Kise Yayoi: Her partner before the main series begins, Yayoi had to meet Adélie after she losing her memories due the head trauma caused by the poison effect. She shares some similarities because both lost 1 of their respective family member. They have also the innocent-hearted personality and often seen together. Dandy: He originally captures her for rewards. Along the way, Adélie convinces him to take a detour to an apartment to meet her lost grandfather. The next day, he takes Adélie to the train station to meet her grandfather, she is soon caught by two vengeful alien hunters, but Dandy and her grandfather rescue her. Adélie asks Dandy to join the Aloha Oe crew when she grows up, which Dandy promises. Suou Pavlichenko / Darker Suou: In episode 37, after Adélie was rejected by her friends. Suou take care of her, and develop a strong friendship with her. In episode 38, Suou offers Adélie to healed from poison, which leads her to betray her own friends, including Dandy. After Adélie had confronted with her friends, she is completely torn apart by choose between her friends and Suou, but she chosen to incite Suou to kill her rather to betray rather to betray them again. After Suou was purified, they became more closer than now. Transformations: Cure Manchot (キュア マンチョウ Kyua Manchou): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Adélie, she represents the Adélie Penguin and she manipulating Metal element, she can swimming into water, her blades are sharpened and slicer like metal. In Bones Force! only, Adélie says "Slided Like The Playful Penguin, The Ice Floe Feathers! I'm Berserker Penguin, Baby!". Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she slashing with a Bio Card into the DNA Crusader, she says "Pretty Cure, DNA Fusion!". Once the DNA Crusader is shine, a Penguin-like spirit appears around on her and merged with her. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, glowing with silver light. Her silver maid dress then appears with a French maid hairdress, and fin-like silver boots. She gains penguin tail and silver fin-like shoulder pad and fins-like gauntlets start to appear. Finally, her blond bun became a silver long ponytail. She then does a jump, before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Manchot, posing afterward with a Adélie Penguin for background. Métal Manchot (メタル マンチョウ Metaru Manchou): Is Cure Manchot’s first Element form. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!". And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body, except for head and penguin tail and fins, glowing with silver light. Her silver maid dress transform into a bachou-like outfit, like a silver open jacket with a penguin motif behind it, a silver shirt and a silver skirt. Finally is a penguin head cap. She then does a long riding with a surfboard to surfing into a sea of stars and then a long jump behind the dark sky of silver stars for background, before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Métal Manchot, posing afterward with a Adélie Penguin for background. In Bones Force! only, Adélie says "The Penguin of the Metal Element! I'm Metal Penguin, Baby!". Éclair Manchot''' (エクレール マンチョウ Ekurēru Manchou): Is Cure Manchot’s second Element form with Cure Peace's Lightning Element. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Maximum Evolution, she says "Pretty Cure, Element Fusion!" while Cure Peace giving to Cure Manchot her Lightning Element. And the transformation begins; she is seen floating with her body covered with gold lightnings, except for head and penguin tail and fins. She had a golden maid dress, a gold ribbon with a penguin draw on it in the chest, gold fin-like shoulder pads, fins-like gauntlets, and fin-like golden boots. Finally is a golden ponytail, while a gold lightning-like headphones which replaces her pink and white headpiece which covered her ears and golden frog-like eyes. She then does a long riding with a surfboard to surfing into a sea of stars and then a long jump behind the dark sky with thunderstorms for background, and introducing herself as Éclair Manchot, posing afterward with a Adélie Penguin for background. In Bones Force! only, Adélie says "'''The Penguin of the Lightning Element! I'm Lightning Penguin, Baby!". Queen Manchot (クイーン マンチョウ Kuīn Manchou): is Cure Manchot's Queen form after receving her Beast Exoskeleton. She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with her Bio Card to access the Beast Exoskeleton, Adélie can transform into her Queen form called "Queen Manchot". She using her DNA Crusader by slashing with a Bio Card to access the Queen Form, she says "Perfect Mode!" to becoming Queen Manchot. Attacks: Metal Element Metal Father Arrow (金属矢羽 Kinzoku Yabane): Her main attack, she using Ginyoku in Kyūdō Mode, then to formed a large big bang blast with her Metal element in the arrow, to attacking her target or transforming her enemies into metal statues. Iron Meteor (鋼流星 Hagane Ryūsei): When Cure Manchot use her Animal Mark and she becoming a metal penguin, her Ginyoku in Kyūdō Mode became shining with her galatic powers while a big seal appears on the arrow, then releases an arrow to formed big meteors filled with star circles come toward the opponent. Silver Soul Supernova (銀魂超新星 Gintama Chōshinsei, "Metal Burst" in Berserker Force!): Her Ultimate attack as Métal Manchot, Lightning Element Lightning Sword (雷の剣 Ikazuchi no Tsurugi): Her attack with the Lightning element, she using her weapon Ginyoku in Kendo Mode, with the katana to formed a slash of lightning to destroyed her enemies. Thunder Shockwave (雷の衝撃波 Kaminari no Shōgekiha): When Éclair Manchot use her Animal Mark and she becoming a lightning penguin, Her Ginyoku in Kendo Mode became sparky with the lightnings while a big seal appears around of her target, then to formed a big lightning filled with circles and destroy the opponent. Bolt Strike (雷撃 Raigeki): Her ultimate attack, at first, she slides her palm her Ginyoku in Kendo Mode to summon a lightning circle around her target, then she launched a thunderbolt, and she slashing her target with Ginyoku as a lightning blade. Group Attacks Metal Thunder (メタル サンダー Metaru Sandā, "Sparkle Metal Lightning" in Berserker Force!): Her combine attack with Cure Peace. Animal Nature Pride (アニマル ネイチャー プライド Animaru Neichā Puraido): Is group attack after they have their Queen Forms. The group practices a great combine attack with their animal powers to defeating enemies, but they need to using their Beast Exoskeletons to performed the attack. Statics: Attack: 1 / 10 Defense: 1 / 10 Speed: 3 / 10 Stamina: 3 / 10 Agility: 10 / 10 Technique: 10 / 10 As Cure Manchot, although her Attack, Speed, Stamina and Defense are very low (because penguins are very harmless for humans), she is very strong in Agility and in Technique, can dodge quickly to attacks and able to anticipate quickly the next attacks, she can also swimming and fight into water, she can withstand the freezing cold, but she could be very sensitive to heat and fire. She was the most weak but yet dexterous of the Precures. Etymology: Adélie (アデリー) - Her name comes from the Adélie Land, a narrowband Antarctic, and in the running gag also referred the Adélie Penguin. Cure Manchot - Manchot meaning "Penguin" in French language, but in Japanese pronunciation, (マンチョウ Manchou) come from the conjunction of Manchot and Banchou, a delinquent from the Japanese schools, meaning also "High Tide". Songs: Adélie's voice actor, Hanazawa Kana, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hayami Saori, who voices Shirayuki, Uchida Maaya, who voices Iki Hiyori, and Omigawa who voices Maka Albarn. Singles: Alien Penguin. Silver Star Feather. Duets: Animal Nature (Along with Fukuen Misato, Hayami Saori, Uchida Maaya, and Omigawa Chiaki). Peaceful Heart (Along with Kanemoto Hisako). Trivia: '・ '''Adélie from "Space Dandy" sharing her same Seiyuu with Suou Pavlichenko from "Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor", Hanazawa Kana. And both were the characters from the manga animes produced by Studio Bones. This also explains their friendship. '・ 'She sharing also with Pumplulu Princess from the movie from Go! Princess Pretty Cure with Hanazawa Kana. '・ 'When she paried with Yayoi Kise / Cure Peace who voiced by Kanemoto Hisako as Hokuto from "Tokyo Ravens", while her Seiyuu, Hanazawa Kana who voiced Natsume Tsuchimikado from "Tokyo Ravens" also. '・ 'All of Cure Manchot's attacks except "Metal Thunder" and "Animal Nature Pride", are japanized with the kanji and the romaji. '・ 'She was the first Cure to manipulate the Metal element. '・ 'As Nao who afraid from bugs and ghosts, Adélie was afraid of frogs and toads (batrachophobia). '・ 'It was revealed that Adélie hates to be treat like a child and to be called the "Alien Frog" or "Frog eyes" due her frog-like eyes. ・ She is the second Precure have silver color theme, the first is Yuri Tsukikage. '・ 'She shared her similar personality with Shirabe Ako. But unlike Ako, she was a orphan, but she only had her grandfather as the only one in her family. '・ 'Like Cure Kawauso, she can swimming into water as a Pretty Cure. ・ She was the fourth yougest Precure after Azmaria Hendric, the firsts are Shirabe Ako and Madoka Aguri. '・ 'Adélie is the only Bones Cure whose her name is related to the animal species, note that her species the Gentooan, is also linked with a species of penguin. '・ 'Adélie is the only in the season being a alien despite her human appearance. '・ 'Métal is also a French name, and Éclair meaning "Lightning" in French. '・ '''She was the second Pretty Cure who suffered from serious amnesia, the first is Jo Carpenter. ・ She is the eighth Pretty Cure to be voiced by a Japanese pop idol, Hanazawa Kana, the firsts were Hanasaki Tsubomi, who voiced by Mizuki Nana, Hino Akane, who voiced by Tano Asami, Aino Megumi who voiced by Nakajima Megumi, Yona who voiced by Saitou Chiwa, Honda Tohru who voiced by Horie Yui, Momozono Nanami who voiced by Mimori Suzuko, Azmaria Hendric who voiced by Chiba Saeko, Jo Carpenter who voiced by Watanabe Akeno, Shirayuki who voiced by Hayami Saori.Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! characters